


Our Omega, My Omega

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Liebgott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Omega!Webster, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Web returns to Easy, his secret comes out- he’s an Omega in a time when Omegas aren’t allowed in combat roles.  Thankfully, Liebgott and the other guys that have found out are just as determined to keep his secret as Web is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Omega, My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do an Omega!Web now (it’s Moonie’s fault for putting the idea in my head in the first place). This technically takes place in the same verse as [An Omega’s War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6738850) but they both stand alone. This one turned out to be a lot more focused on the friendship aspect than originally intended. Go figure. But there’s still a nice dash of romance in there. Just takes the boys a little longer to get there.

When Web walked into the room his squad was staying in he _growled_ low in his throat.  “Are you happy now?” he demanded of Liebgott, stepping up right in the Alpha’s personal space.  “I’m going on the patrol, I got you _out_ of it…  What more do I need to do for you to get the fuck off my back?!”

Liebgott sneered at him.  “Whatever pretty boy.  Nobody asked you to come back.”

Web snarled, teeth bared as he shoved Liebgott with enough force to knock him back against the bunk beds.  Jackson yelped from his place on the top bed, McClung jumping away from where he was leaning against it.  Naturally Liebgott fired back with a right hook that didn’t connect since Web expected it and dodged away.

Malarkey helped McClung hold Liebgott while Babe stepped in between them, pressing a hand to Web’s chest.  “Fucking thanks I get for coming back here instead of just going home when I had the chance!” Web yelled.

“Yeah?  Well maybe you should have!  Don’t recall seeing you in the Ardennes there Web!  Now you come back here and act like you’re our pal?!  Fuck you!”

“I would have been there if I could have!” Web snarled, trying to get by Babe to claw at Liebgott’s face but Grant stepped in then as well, cutting him off.  “I didn’t ask to fucking go into heat!”

Everything froze.  No one breathed.  Realization dawned on Web almost immediately, eyes widening.  The second he was able to make his brain function again, he was running straight for the door.  Unfortunately Liebgott was just as fast.

Web hit the ground hard, whirling around to try and kick the Alpha away, only to be pinned down.  Liebgott straddled his hips, putting all his weight down at the same time he pinned Web’s arms.  “Web, stop!”  Liebgott shouted as Web attempted to flail.

Realizing that he wasn’t breaking away from Liebgott’s hold, Web did.  His chest rose and fell heavily, eyes drifting from Liebgott’s face to over his shoulder.  Malarkey, the other Alpha in the group, stood in the doorway, Babe peaking around to see.

“Lieb,” Malarkey spoke, voice low and calm, “bring him in here before someone comes by.”

Liebgott let off pressure just a little bit, staring at Web in silent question.  Web huffed but stayed still in compliance.  Satisfied he wouldn’t bolt, Liebgott stood, offering his hand.  He helped Web to his feet, lingering a moment before stepping aside and letting him pass.

“Jackson,” Malarkey ordered the Beta, “watch the door, yeah?”  Jackson did so, leaning back against the doorjamb in a way that allowed him to watch the stairs as well as what was going on in the room.

Malarkey settled a hand on Web’s shoulder, gently guiding him over to the table and pressing him into a chair.  Liebgott pulled a chair up so that they were face to face.  Babe knelt next to Web while Grant half sat, half leaned against the table at Web’s left.  McClung was on the opposite side of the small table, leaning across with his forearms resting on it.

Web was surrounded, yet he didn’t feel at all threatened, all of the men having toned down all the negativity they’d been slinging at him since he’d returned that morning.  Not that it meant he was safe.  He had two Alphas in the room and he was an unmated Omega.  And that was ignoring the fact Omegas weren’t allowed to serve in combat positions in the first place.

“Web,” Malarkey prompted from behind him, squeezing his shoulder.

“Fucking hell,” Web muttered, biting his lip.

“Webster.”  It was Liebgott that spoke that time, drawing his attention.  The Alpha’s eyes were gentle, a rarity to be sure.  “Talk to us.”

Web couldn’t help but scoff, a bit of his earlier anger returning.  “You didn’t care just a minute ago.  Now I’m an Omega so now you give a damn.”

“We thought you skipped out on us,” Grant replied.  It was a gentle reprimand.

Sighing, Web rubbed his temples.  “I wanted to come back.   _I did_.”  One hand fell to the table, his eyes focused there as he was forced to admit what happened to his comrades.

“My leg got infected, first off.  So it wouldn’t heal.  Finally got it closed up and I was able to put weight on it again.  Figured I’d be able to go back but then…”  He shook his head.  “Then, of course, my heat hits.  Probably because I hadn’t been able to take any suppressors since being there.”

“You’ve been on them since Toccoa then,” Malarkey assumed.

“Yeah.  And scent maskers.”

“How didn’t you get court martialed?” McClung asked.

“There was an Omega nurse that covered for me.  Got me a room to myself, wrote up some bullshit on my charts.  As far as anyone else knew, my infection had come back.  She was a Godsend really.  Slipped me maskers.  Got me more, plus suppressors, for when I came back.

“But, yeah, that added a _week_ onto everything and set me back with being able to walk.  So by the time I was limping around and ready to make a break for it, I got word about Easy being in the Ardennes and _nobody_ was getting into that.”

Web finally looked around at the rest of them, eyes settling on Liebgott as he said, “I told you I got back as soon as I could.”

Liebgott frowned, looking down.  Eventually he replied softly, “Wouldn’t have wished ya in that hellhole anyway.”

“Still would have been there.”

Babe pressed his head against Web’s hip, drawing his attention.  It wasn’t exactly surprising.  Omegas were natural caregivers and both Alphas and Betas found their presence comforting.  At least the guys finally understood _why_ Web had that effect on them.

Malarkey gave Web’s shoulder a final squeeze before removing his hand.  “Lieb,” he said.  “Go over to the CP.  Get yourself traded out for Web and-”

“Like hell!” Web barked, twisting in his seat.  He glared up at Malarkey, well aware that the trio of Betas were all holding onto him beseechingly.  “I didn’t come back so that you could treat me like I’m useless!  You will _not_ keep me from fighting just ‘cause I’m an Omega!”  He whirled on Liebgott then, eyes burning into him.  “You get me off this patrol and I _will_ go straight to Winters and tell him the truth.”

Liebgott licked his lips, not breaking eye contact that time.  Finally he nodded.  “Alright Web.  Alright.”

Web unbristled, accepting Babe’s presence as he pressed against him again.  Grant leaned over and rubbed his cheek against Web’s shoulder.  The whole time though Web was watching Liebgott.  “I can still do this,” Web insisted, voice back down to a normal volume.  “Omega or not.”

Liebgott nodded again.  “Won’t hear any arguments from me.”  Omegas were fighters.  It was in their blood as much as any Alpha’s.  It was their nature to protect.  And apparently Liebgott agreed as he said, “Jus’ ‘cause some asshole sitting in Washington doesn’t like the idea of Omegas dyin’ in combat doesn’t mean it’s right.”

It was the biggest reason they were denied combat roles.  Like women, Omegas were considered too valuable to sacrifice in war.  Then of course you had the assholes who liked to think that Omegas were weak when they were anything _but_ in Web’s opinion.  Perhaps he was just too progressive- hell, he’d been going to _college_ before the war started, something practically unheard of for Omegas.

“Relax Web,” Malarkey assured as well, rubbing Web’s scalp with his fingertips.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  Just figured since we got you into this mess…”

“It’s fine.  Really.”

“Alright then.  It’s settled.”  Malarkey bent over to give him a brief hug from behind.  “Welcome back.”

Grant and Babe echoed the sentiment, snuggling in on either side while McClung reached a hand out to run through his hair.  Even Jackson got in on it after whining at the door and having Malarkey wave him in, giving up his spot in the dogpile in the process.  Web smiled softly, their actions helping to feed the Omega in him that had been ignored for years then.

His eyes found Liebgott’s, causing Web to frown when he saw the Alpha was just staring at him.  Unlike the others he hadn’t really touched him since the initial tackle.  Finally though he leaned forward, rubbing their cheeks together.  His lips were next to Web’s ear as he breathed, “Welcome home David.”

A whine caught in Web’s throat and he wrapped his arms around Liebgott’s neck.

* * *

“Blow the whistle,” Liebgott hissed.  “Blow the damn whistle!”

His platoon was out there under heavy fire and he could hear the cries of the injured.  He could still hear Web’s voice yelling in German so he figured he at least was safe.  He had trusted McClung to keep their Omega safe since they were on the assault team going inside- counted on Grant, Babe, and Jackson to watch their backs on the return.  That didn’t mean that Liebgott didn’t worry all the same- about all of them.

Once he started laying down cover fire, his focus narrowed to nothing else.  All he cared about was putting as much lead downrange as he could, maybe hit a few Krauts in the process.  The machineguns were zipping through the line across the river long after the patrol had gotten into the cover of a nearby building.

Liebgott picked up the MG42 after the last round was spent, taking a few moments to come back to himself.  He saw Roe come out of the building looking grim and Liebgott’s heart sank.  “Doc!”

Roe shook his head at Liebgott’s approach.  “Jackson’s dead.”

Liebgott’s fists clenched and he wet his lips, swallowing the emotions down.  “Anyone else hit?”  Roe shook his head, both of them looking up when Babe came to the door.  “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Babe said softly, looking at Roe.  “Gene?”

“Fine Babe,” the medic grumbled, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked off.

Babe frowned, starting to follow but paused, looking at Liebgott.  “I got them,” he assured, knowing that Babe wanted to go and comfort Roe.  Lieb would make sure that McClung, Grant, and Web got back alright.

 _Web._ Liebgott went into the house without a second thought, forcing himself not to look at the body covered up right by the door.  His eyes drifted over all the men there, noting that Grant was shivering but otherwise unharmed, McClung wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

His attention zeroed in at the back where Web was cursing the two prisoners they had in German.  Apparently they’d left a third injured man on the other bank to die of his wounds.  It was more than he deserved as far as Liebgott was concerned.   _“Fuck you AND your stupid Alpha!”_ Web barked.

“Webster!” Liebgott called, startling the men that hadn’t noticed him.  Web’s head whipped around, eyes reflecting his own surprise.  Liebgott just tilted his head to the side, indicating the door and ignoring Martin’s almost permanent scowl.  He knew the men needed to stay put until Winters ordered them otherwise but the other Alpha could just deal with it.

Web followed him out and around the other side into the dark alley.  “Lieb, what-?”  Spinning around, Liebgott took hold of his jacket, pushing him up against the building and crowding him.  Web let out a quiet yelp of surprise.

“You had me so fucking worried.”  There was no point in trying to hide it.  “Fuck Web.”

“I’m fine,” Web replied, somewhat confused.  “The rest of us are fine Lieb.  Babe, McClung, Chuck…  We’re fine.”

“I know that!” he threw back.  “Doesn’t mean you didn’t make me worried sick!”

Web pursed his lips, brows lowering as he studied Liebgott’s face.  “Wasn’t the others that made you worry,” Web observed.  “Just me.”

Liebgott flexed his fingers around Web’s jacket.  Web reached up then, laying a hand on Liebgott’s neck.  “I’m fine,” Web assured again, gentler that time.

Caving, Liebgott pressed Web to the wall, face falling to the crook of the Omega’s neck.  He was somewhat disappointed that he didn’t scent the sweet aroma associated with Omegas, but rather whatever masker it was Web used.  The desire to have Web’s true scent on him was as strong as the urge to mark Web with his own.

Web held him back, a comforting presence in the darkness.

* * *

The rest of the night no one got much sleep.  Second Platoon, First Squad wanted nothing more than to find comfort in each other but with the new Lieutenant Jones bunking with them it was impossible to do.  So instead they spent the night tossing and turning.

Not that anyone else involved in the patrols looked any better the next morning.  At least the news that they’d be getting a full night’s sleep with only a fake patrol to speak of was enough to ease their minds.  Moving off the line was the best news most of them had heard in a long time.

It was even better when Web and Sisk had gone down to the CP to grab the fresh supplies for their platoon when they overheard not just Lipton’s promotion but that Jones was being transferred out.

Web smirked as he told his squad and Babe looked at him in awe.  “That was your plan, wasn’t it?  Gettin’ him outta here by gettin’ him experience?”  Web only flashed him a smile.  “You’re a friggin’ genius!”

“Not bad Web,” Liebgott agreed.  “Not bad at all.”

“When you’re an Omega,” Web pointed out, “you learn how to spin things to your advantage.  Getting Jones the hell out of here was child’s play.”

That night, First Squad slept in a giant pile, snuggled together with Web in the middle.  It was what turned out to be the start of the six of them being inseparable as the war continued; Malarkey, Liebgott, Grant, Babe, McClung, and Web, all solidified together by one shared secret.

They slept that way after each time they lost another Easy man.  They slept that way after long days and nights of pure exhaustion.  They slept that way after finding the prison camp, Liebgott clinging to Web like a lifeline and sobbing silently into his neck.

“Got you Joe,” Web murmured, pressing a kiss to Liebgott’s temple.

Web didn’t think anything of these nights other than the fact they all found comfort together, found comfort from _him_ .  It wasn’t until they reached Austria that he sensed something... _different_.

Emotions were running high as everyone, not just their squad, was feeling the relief of the war’s end.  Everyone was in good spirits.  Everyone it seemed but Liebgott.

Web didn’t say much during the little trip he took with Lieb and Skinny, especially after gunning down the supposed work camp commander.  It wasn’t as though he didn’t understand Liebgott’s anger.  Did the Alpha forget that Web himself had held a gun to someone’s head out of anger over the camp they found?  But without solid proof that the man they left dead out in that field was indeed a Nazi soldier, let alone one of the commanders, it didn’t sit right with Web.

He stormed off the second they returned, ignoring Liebgott’s call after him.  Web didn’t return to their quarters that night either.

The following morning, Grant found him hanging out with Janovec and Christenson.  Web knew exactly what the frown was about and sighed.  “Be back guys,” he mentioned, walking a short distance away with Grant.

“Where were you?”

“Stayed with some of the other guys.”

“Why?”  Web sighed, looking away.  He didn’t really want to get into it.  “Don’t do that again.”  Web opened his mouth to snap about no one telling him what to do but Grant cut him off.  “We were worried about you.   _Lieb_ was worried.”  Web’s teeth clicked together.  “I dunno what the hell happened between you two, but maybe you need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Web replied softly.  “Yeah, alright.  Later.”

Web returned back to sleeping with his squad at night but he never did speak to Liebgott about what was going on.

Then Janovec died.

Word spread quickly among the men because no sooner had he sat down on his bed dejectedly than Liebgott burst through the door.  “Web.”  The Alpha pulled him into his arms, holding him close.  “God, I’m so glad you’re alright.  I thought…”

“I’m alright,” Web assured, breathing deeply and feeling comforted by the strong musk he found there at Liebgott’s throat.

It wasn’t long before the others showed up.  None of them said a word about the tears in Web’s eyes.  They weren’t supposed to be dying.  Not now.

That was naturally when one of their own was next.  Grant had been shot and they were all on the hunt.  Liebgott moved with murderous intent in his eyes, Malarkey with righteous vengeance.  Babe, McClung, and Web followed willingly in their wake.

When they found the guy though, while most of the NCO’s drug him into a room with some of the other guys, Malarkey ordered McClung to take Web out of there.  “You don’t need to see this,” Malarkey insisted under his breath when Web argued.  Web looked to Liebgott who only shook his head.

Growling, Web shoved his way past McClung, although the Beta quickly caught up to him.  “We should both be there!” Web snapped at him.  It was unfair to take his anger out on McClung when Malarkey had been the one to order it, but they were Grant’s squad.  They should have been the ones dishing out justice.

“Web,” McClung pleaded, grabbing hold of his bicep and making him stop.  “Malark wants to protect you because you’re what holds us together.”

A whine caught in Web’s throat, feeling the familiar ache when he thought of his squad in turmoil- when he thought of _Liebgott._

* * *

They returned to their shared quarters to find Web curled up in McClung’s lap, passed out from exhaustion.  Given the dried streaks on his cheek it was rather clear he’d been crying.  The war was killing them all, but it was killing their Omega a lot quicker.

Liebgott reached out and ran his fingers through Web’s hair.

“That bastard dead?” McClung asked.

“Speirs ordered us to hand him over to the MP’s,” Malarkey replied, sitting on one side of McClung while Babe took the other.

Web stirred, taking a moment before he realized they were all there.  “Grant?” he asked, voice laced with sleep.

Liebgott offered him a little smile.  “He’s gonna make it.”  The smile on Web’s face was worth the battered knuckles he now sported from his own turn at that I Company bastard.  “Come ‘ere.”

He tugged a little at Web’s shirt, wrapping his arms around the Omega when he stood and turned around.  Web’s arms went around Lieb’s neck, nose settled against his skin.  It was all so natural and felt so incredibly right.

Liebgott braced himself before picking Web right off the floor.  With a little yelp, Web clung tighter to him, chuckling a little when Liebgott sat back on the bed opposite the others with Web straddling his waist.  “Everything’s alright,” Liebgott soothed, nuzzling at Web’s collarbone.

Web burrowed closer- the one usually _giving_ his own strength to them now the one in need of it.  Liebgott’s teeth worked at the skin at Web’s collarbone, holding fast when the Omega wiggled in his grasp.  Liebgott nosed at the skin behind Web’s ear then before repeating the gesture.

Web may have become their Omega, belonging to each of them in that room and to Grant laid out in some Kraut hospital bed, but Web was also _his_ Omega.  He had known it for some time then, had known Web was his mate and couldn’t bear the thought of leaving it unacknowledged any longer.

His teeth bit in just a little harder, causing a groan to fall from Web’s mouth, the Omega grinding down a little.  “Mine,” Liebgott rasped into his ear.

Web’s breathy reply of “Mine” as he held on tighter caused a rumble deep in Liebgott’s chest.

It wasn’t unusual for the men to have sex with each other while others were in the room- privacy was hard to come by.  Some of them even enjoyed it, whether being on the exhibitionism end or the voyeurism.  Liebgott wasn’t exactly disapproving but this was a little bit different than just sex.

He flipped Web onto the bed, looking down and meeting lust filled eyes.  He then looked over at the other three pointedly, each of them smirking.  “About damn time,” Malarkey mentioned, the others nodding in agreement.  Apparently none of them had missed what was between the pair, except for maybe Liebgott and Web themselves.

Not wasting any time, Liebgott pinned his Omega’s hips to the bed, loving the way Web groaned openly at the gesture, throwing back his head to reveal the long line of his throat.  Liebgott pressed a kiss there and another before moving back to Web’s collarbone.  There he bit down roughly, Web’s cry a mix of pain and pleasure.  Liebgott only held him down tighter, working his teeth back and forth until he tasted blood.

He grinned down at his handiwork, having marked Web as his own for he world to see.  Winters and Nix, and Speirs and Lipton may have thought they were keeping their matings on the downlow since they didn’t wear any claiming bites of their own but that wasn’t the case at all.  Not that the men were bound to say anything as no doubt the intention was to keep a professional front, as was their job as officers.

“Alpha,” Web breathed.  He grabbed Liebgott’s jacket, tugging him down so their lips collided.  Web’s tongue chased the blood into his mouth, running over his teeth.  Liebgott nipped at his lower lip before pulling back.

Losing the jacket, he tossed it aside, leaving him in his tank.  “Come on Web,” he encouraged, sitting back on his haunches.  Some Alphas didn’t allow their Omegas to mark them and frankly Liebgott called bullshit.  Web had more than proven themselves equals and Lieb would never look down on him as anything lesser.

Web sat up, eager to make his own mark on Liebgott’s skin.  Once he had- with Liebgott’s groan echoing around the room- Liebgott claimed Web’s mouth in another biting kiss.

“Mazel Tov!” Babe cheered, their trio of onlookers clapping.

Liebgott barked out a laugh, leaning over to give Babe a shove.  The Beta only laughed, grabbing Liebgott’s arm to haul himself forward and touch his forehead to Web’s.  It was something left over from the days of humans living in tribes, in accepting an Omega as their own.  In that, Liebgott held no arguments.

McClung leaned forward to do the same before Malarkey took a turn as well.  The other Alpha followed it up with a kiss on top of Web’s head.  Malarkey then turned his head a little to knock his nose into Liebgott’s cheek in an affectionate order that he better do right by Web.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liebgott mock complained.  “Now get the fuck out so we can have a little privacy, huh?  We ain’t exactly done here.  We’ll go give Grant the good news in the morning if he’s up for visitors.”  The squad brightened a little at that, assuring the pair they’d be nearby before heading out.

Liebgott’s grin was sly as he looked down at his mate.  Web smiled right back, curling his finger for Lieb to lean down.  Hooking his hand around the back of Liebgott’s neck, Web pulled him in for an all-consuming kiss.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
